


Is It The Same For You?

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antichrist, Anxiety, Based on a The 1975 Song, Culture, Eating Disorders, Future, Harassment, High School, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song: Robbers (The 1975), Stress Relief, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Shigure worries over the slowly dessicating Yuki, who keeps getting sick, getting nose bleeds, is tired all the time, can barely eat, can't sleep, and is starting to look like a skeleton beneath the pressures of hurt of the past and everyday life and harassment at school through been idolized. Things change one day by Yuki's own will, and, it makes Shigure wonder about whether ir not it's too late for him
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Shigure/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 11





	Is It The Same For You?

Shigure gazed over at Yuki where he was alseep in his bed, still fully dress, on top of his bed with mussed bed covers around him, the moonlight shining through his bedroom window free of it's curtains covering the glass to glow down over Yuki, illuminating him, as he slept. Usually Yuki's bedroom door was shut and locked when he slept, but, that night, Yuki had been too exhausted from school, and, the door was un-locked and only partially closed, about several inches from it's meeting with the doorframe.

Shigure had begun to belief with evidence that Yuki had been doing too well over the last two weeks. He wasn't sleeping; his skin always looked pale and ashy with lethargy, he wasn't eating very much, maybe only one thing a day, and, as a result, the normally thin young man had grown even thinner. He had deep black shadows beneath his eyes, and, was always glowering and silent, on the edge of a vicious temper from incessent fussing by people that meant nothing to him at school, and prying by school teachers, who, any other time, held an ignorance unmatched by any other working profession in the world.

Shigure knew that it had been going on for more than two weeks, but, the last two weeks had been the most serious.

Yuki had fainted twice in the space of an hour, and, he had gone to sleep in the bath. Poor Tohru had been beside herself with fright.

Yuki had been in the bathroom, silent, for nearly four hours, and, Kyo grumbling that he desperately needed a piss, Tohru had knocked on the door, but hadn't had a answer. Kyo had stopped grumbling, and, perhaps, less tactfully, had shoved open the door. The sight that greeted she and Kyo was Yuki naked and unconcious in a bath full of now cool water with a blood nose staining the water around his upper body a dark rose tint, so profound the bleeding.

Tohru had been panicking, stuttering and scrambling about to find Shigure and saying about fetching Yuki a Doctor, getting Hatori to come about while Kyo - perhaps decent in behaviour to Yuki for the first time in many, many years - attempted to wake him up, but, struggled too. Kyo shook him, yelled, spoke directly into his ear, splashed cold water on him, but, even more frightening, Yuki did not stir.

Yuki had eventually woken of his own accord just as Kyo had barged past Shigure in the hall to get to the phone in the entrance hall of the home and phone Hatori with a certain amount of expletives involved.

Tohru had been the first person he had seen.

"I'm...so sorry." He had mumbled to her.

In the end, Hatori had come around, but, while Kyo and Tohru thought that Hatori was seeing Yuki, Yuki was instead fast asleep in his bedroom while Hatori and Shigure sat outside in Hatori's car and talked. 

"I think it's Akito." Shigure said to Hatori, the passenger window on the Lexus down, his hand with a cigarette in-between his middle and index fingers smouldering away gently.

"He's never been this bad." Hatori answered, smoking one of Shigure's cigarettes also even though he truly detested the habit and knew that with each inhale of smoke he was likely taking a week off his life.

"I don't think anything is going on at school. It would have shown up with Tohru and Kyo." Shigure thought aloud, shaking the cigarette slightly so the ash fell away before he took a fresh breath.

"What if it's a exclusive matter?" Hatori asked.

"Then Hatsuharu would have known within five minutes. You know what he's like, he and Yuki's relationship." Shigure responded.

The two men sat in silence for a long time.

"What do I do, then?" Shigure asked him.

"We can only help if he'll let us." Hatori answered after a further while.

That had been the final conclusion, for that evening at least.

What if you die? Shigure thought to himself, gazing at Yuki. What am I going to do then?

Shigure turned on his heel and left Yuki be as he heard Kyo shifting about in his bedroom, probably getting up for a late night trip to the bathroom. If Kyo saw him checking on Yuki, the young man would be too ignorant enough to mistake Shigure's intentions and, not only scream the house down, but the entire city.

Shigure knew something, perhaps, had reached a climax the next day when he got a phone call from the high school of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu at half-ten. 

Yuki had gotten into a fight, seriously injured three other students, and, perhaps, to add insult to injury, Shigure was made to feel by the school's principle as though it was his fault that the formerly star pupil of the school had snapped.

When Shigure arrived, Yuki was sitting in the school's entrance hall with Hatsuharu beside him. The school principle evidently had a problem with Hatsuharu's support of Yuki. All Shigure and the reception staff could do was watch on as Hatsuharu told the principle she was a menopausal and syphilitic old bitch, and, as consequence, she then expelled him, and, ordered a two week suspension of Yuki.

Shigure took both Yuki and Hatsuharu home in his car.

"So, what are you going to do forever from now on?" He inquired to Hatsuharu before asking Yuki, "And what do you think you shall be doing for the next two weeks."

Both young men answered simultaneously, "Get a job."

Both of the young men were sitting in the back seat, and, when Shigure glanced at them in the rear-vision mirror, Yuki looked like a living corpse, leant into Hatsuharu's side, his head on Hatsuharu's shoulder.

And, jobs the boys did get. Yuki got a job in a nearby plant nursery a quick train commute away - roughly twenty minutes near the cities botanical gardens - and Hatsuharu got a job three blocks away from Yuki in a converted bank that was now run as a motorcycle and classic car mechanic garage.

Yuki appeared to be very happy with his roses and potting mix, and, Hatsuharu was delighted with assisting to restore a vintage Jaguar.

When Yuki's two week suspension was up, the school rang Shigure.

Shigure felt tempted to make the remark of Yuki wasn't coming back to their grotty little school - who he had formerly given top-most ratings - but, he didn't. Later that night, he sat down and talked to Yuki about what he wanted to do.

"I always thought that you had to go through University to achieve anything." Yuki admitted to Shigure. He still looked like a walking corpse, but, he was smiling more and there was a glow in his eyes. "You don't. I never really trusted Kyo and Hatsuharu's belief of "trust in me, do your own thing", but, they were - they are - right. I know working with plants isn't exactly a man's job," Yuki had averted his eyes to the ground briefly, a slight flush filling up his cheeks. "But I'm happy doing it and I haven't got mechanical feeling like Hatsuharu has to work with cars and motorcycles. It's not intensive labouring - my job - and it's good hours."

"So, I'll them very rudely but wittily they can shove their school up their arse?" Shigure quipped.

Yuki grinned. It was the first time Shigure had seen him do that in quite a while.

"What had been happening that made you lash out?" Shigure asked Yuki tentaively, hoping that Yuki didn't shut up and not answer him.

Yuki shrugged awkwardly. "Lots of things." He murmured. Shigure nearly didn't hear him. "Kyo's behaviour, the enviroment at school, the culture. It was so pathetic, simpering, humiliating, and, it was nasty, the underlying of it. I was sick of it. I...I just went to sleep one night, all was well in the world, and, when I woke up the next morning, everything was terrible." Yuki looked at him. "You've always been you," Shigure quirked a smile at that. "Tohru is sweet, Kyo is a bastard, Hatsuharu suffocates me sometimes but he means well. But, everything else...had to get rid of it, had to get out."

Shigure nodded. "How did you and Haru get those jobs, if I may ask?" He remarked.

Yuki chuckled softly. "Haru has a mate whose Dad is very rich and collects all the old cars; Haru's practically an expert on them, and, what's underneath the bonnets. He can drive good, as well. All of the makings of a good apprentice. I went in and asked the old man at the nursery; he thought I was too young, but, I made a comment about his hydrangeas, and we had a talk for a couple of minutes about them, then, he changed his mind and hired me. He pays me £12.50 an hour, so, £125 for a ten hour day, so, on a five day working week, it's £625. On a half-day of saturday with penalty rates it's nearly £30 an hour, so, from seven until twelve is £180." Yuki told Shigure.

Shigure was impressed. "Wish I had a job that good when I was your age." 

"I'm the only employee there apart from the old man and his wife." Yuki explained. "Haru's on similar money; slightly less."

"You're okay, now?" Shigure asked him. 

Yuki nodded. "Things just needed to change." He smiled slightly. "Is it the same for you?"

Shigure regarded him. "When I was your age, yes." He admitted.

Later that night, Yuki's words still spoke freely in his head. Is it the same for you?

Maybe it is, Shigure thought to himself. Maybe I'm not too old...to do things again.

To do it all again.


End file.
